Rick Wlodimierz
Coach Rick Wlodimierz is the overarching antagonist in the Netflix series 13 Reasons Why, as well as the secondary antagonist of the second season. He was student before becoming the baseball coach at Liberty High. He is also the founder of The Clubhouse and presumably starting the rape culture among the athletes that would forever change Liberty High for the worse. He is portrayed by . History Little known about Rick's life that he was a student at Liberty High. He graduated, then became the baseball coach for the school. But he is also the founder of The Clubhouse and presumably responsible for the rape culture sense he told one of his players Bryce Walker about it, and got everyone in the baseball team involved in it. In the school's locker room, Montgomery and Bryce talk about seeing Justin with Tony, speculating he was going to testify. Rick ask Zach is he all set for tomorrow's court, Zach tells him it all right. Mr. Porter heads to his office when Coach Rick stops him and tells him that he got his friend at the police to cover up the fight he had with Justin's Mom's boyfriend. Zach returns to school and finds a mockery of blood stained underwear with "Hannah" written on it in his locker, implying someone teasing him Hannah losing her virginity to him. This pushes him over the edge and he gets into a fight with Bryce before Coach Rick breaks it up. At the baseball field, Rick tells the players "So let's get our heads back in the game, guys. We can let this get to us, or we can take the field tonight and shows these people who we really are." During the fight in the school between everyone, Mr. Porter and Coach Rick come to help break it up but when Mr. Porter accidentally hits Coach Rick, they begin to fight too. Coach Rick talks to Bryce about the Clubhouse. He tells Bryce that the team is his priority and asks if he would know anything about the Baker's store being vandalized. Bryce denies it and Coach tells him that he doesn't want to hear anymore about the Polaroids or Hannah. Personality Rick initially appears to be a moral, supportive coach who encourages and acts as a father figure to his players. It is shown to care a lot about the season cares about winning. It is later shown that he is fully aware that many members of the team are rapists (and is possibly one himself, as the founder of The Clubhouse). Rick is possibly somewhat a coward, as he tells Bryce that he doesn't want to know about the pictures or the Polaroids. He is also shown to resolve fights peacefully, as shown quickly stopping Zach and Bryce's fight and tries to stop the school fight. So far, despite his crimes being overarching, the amount of impact that Coach Rick has on the rape culture at the school is unknown. Therefore, one might assume that he is well aware regarding what is taking place, but is using his players to ensure that he never faces justice for his crimes. Trivia *Rick is considered the Greater Scope Villain of the television adaptation of 13 Reasons Why, since he is presumably a rapist and responsible for telling Bryce about The Clubhouse which led to the events of the series. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cowards Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master of Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Exploitation Villains